Gacha In Another World
by Xovercreator
Summary: This is a Isekai story, with your standard RPG game elements, except this time, the elements of Gacha World has been added to the mix! Join Greg Ishitori, the newest reincarnated player, as he traverses the fantasy world of Arylia, in order to become the strongest in the world, and even possibly ascend into the throes of godhood. Expect the usual you'd expect from a Isekai RPG fic!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Successor of the Gacha King

A/N: Gacha World belongs to Lumine. Everything else is my creation.

* * *

There was only silence in the void of the afterlife, as there lied a person on the ground, as they were completely unconscious, and their entire body was faint and nearly transparent.

The void was pitch black all over, except for the white platforms that formed a reasonably large ground to stand on, as they glowed as if they were made out of light, and they were bright enough to illuminate the area above them clearly enough for anyone to see far enough away from themselves.

When the figure came to, they slowly got up, as the light reflected onto their figure, revealing the person to be a young man in his young adult years, as his entire body was bare of any clothing or accessories, and his entire figure was bereft of anything but the basic body shape, as if his body was a sold and refined structure of something.

The strange youngster merely let out a long groan, as he clutched the side of his head, like he was trying to ward off a headache.

"Unh..." He said, as he looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

He then blinked a few times to clear his foggy vision, considering that he had just recently awoken in this world, as he looked around at the endless darkness surrounding him.

"The... The hell is this!?" The man swore, as he was flustered by what he was seeing. "I... I can't see anything much beyond these platforms! It's as if... this is some sort of pocket dimension hidden in the void."

After examining his surroundings, he then examined his own body, as he found his figure drastically changed, as he was surprised that a certain 'naughty' part of his body was gone, and his body was almost as light and transparent as that of a spirit's.

"Hah..." The man sighed at his own condition. "Either I'm having a real close near-death experience here, or I've already passed on, and this is one of the afterlife locations..."

He then remained silent, as he tried to recall the events before he woke up in this limbo, as pictures and voices ran through his mind.

 _This is the police! Pull over your vehicle, NOW! We will be forced to use more drastic measures to stop you!_

 _YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, YOU DAMN COPPERS!_

 _Hey... You should be more careful with how you say those words, Lily. My friends would take offence if you said that in front of them._

 _It's their fault that they suggested such a stupid thing! Besides, how's your gaming career?_

 _I'm getting close to earning a contract, as my K/D ratio in several FPS games is approaching the standard that is required to be worth considering. I'm sure that I will make it._

 _I'm sure you will-_

 _LOOK OUT! LILY! MOVE!_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _What the hell!? Where did these brats come from! I can't control my car! AAAAHHHH!_

 ** _WHUMP!_**

 _Oh god... This is Car 535 to Station! We have a civilian casualty! The suspect has rammed into a young male citizen! Requesting medical help!_

 ** _Ba-dump!_**

 _Greg? GREG!?_

 ** _Ba-dump! Ba-dump_**

 _Talk to me, Greg! You can't die!_

 ** _WEEEE-OOOOO! WEEEE-OOOO!_**

 ** _Click!_**

 _We're losing him! He's not going to make it!_

 _ **Ba-dump.**_

 _Greg?_

 ** _Ba-dump..._**

 _GREEEEGGG! NOOOOO!_

 ** _...Ba-dump..._**

 ** _Eeeeeeeeeeee..._**

After Greg recalled his last moments, and slipped into black darkness, he immediately sighed as he shook his head in shame.

"Damn... To be killed right on the pedestrian road..." Greg muttered under his breath. "I guess I'm stuck here, now that I'm most likely to be dead by now..."

Greg then looked up, as he seemed to be a little sad about his untimely death.

"If there would be a chance that I could live another life, I would take it, no matter what." He declared to the dark skies above him. "What's the point of life, if you never got your chance to meet your dream, or find something equivalent to reach?"

"Well then, kiddo, hope no more!" Another voice boomed, as it sounded quite energetic and friendly. "Because dear ol' me is going to help you out with that!"

Greg was surprised that there was another resident in the void that he was in, as he immediately turned to the direction of the voice, as something walked out into the light.

When Greg could see the entire figure of the newcomer, he was a little surprised by the exotic choice of clothing that the person wore. They were clad in a pristine white coat that stretched down to their legs, with flaps on either side of their legs, long silver jeans, and on their back was a cape that shone with the colours of the rainbow, with white furred pauldrons on the shoulders. Their arms were covered by gold ridged gauntlets that only covered their fore-arms. On their back were slender butterfly wings, as they were of the same colour as the cape, and their feet were covered by silver armoured boots. In their hands was a golden long-sword, that had a rainbow gem embedded in the centre of the hilt, as the aura around the sword cycled between the colours of red, green, blue, purple and yellow.

Regarding the physical appearance of the person before him, Greg could easily tell that the person before him was a male like him. His head was bare of any equipment or accessories, and his face was that of a half-Asian person, with slightly slanted eyes. His eyes were silver, a colour that was nor normal of any human, and his short black hair formed countless clumps, as his hair was styled like that of a mane, around his ears and the top of his head, and several of the hair clumps were silver or rainbow in colour, making his hair seem quite chaotic. His figure was quite large, as his figure was slightly slim and tall.

"Well now. I guess you're the first to come upon my reincarnation biz, eh?" The nobly-dressed newcomer asked. "After that damn Luni suggested that I stop sitting on my ass, and get to giving the right dead people another go at the game of life, I thought that there's no damn way that I'll have someone to help sate my boredom."

"Wait... Who are you?" Greg asked.

"Me?" The man pointed at himself, before he chuckled. "Oh right! Not every world was involved in that crisis. Very well, clean your ethereal ears out, my little spirit, because you're going to be the first to be graced by the Gacha King himself, moi!"

"Gacha King?" Greg asked, before his eyes widened, as he was filled with massive shock. "Wait... You mean, you're actually the Gacha King!? The one guy who ended up in Gacha World, and used the Gacha Sword to save the entire reality from Corruption, and defeated the very personification of the RNG System itself, the Gacha Fairy Ellie!? That Gacha King!?"

The Gacha King was quite surprised to hear his accomplishments being listed out before him, raising his eyebrows in intrigue, before he then calmed down.

"Yep! C'est la moi! Yours truly, the great and benevolent saviour of the worlds!" Gacha King replied back with a smirk, as he pointed his thumb back at himself in a prideful gesture. "Although I'm interested to see how exactly you got that kind of idea from. Let me see what your life was like. Don't worry, this won't hurt a single bit!"

The powerful being raised his hand, as Greg couldn't feel a single thing, but he could see that the Gacha King was standing still, as he seemed to watching something.

"Mhmm... I see... I see..." Gacha King muttered to himself with a neutral expression, before he smiled a little. "Oh, that's interesting... Heh heh... That's not too bad at all... Then we go to this... Doing well... Aaaannnddd... BAM. That's all folks!"

The Gacha King then lowered his hand, as he walked closer to Greg, and placed his hand on Greg's shoulder, being able to touch it through the use of some skill, as his expression was sympathetic.

"Man... Kid, I'm actually sad that you had such great talent and potential to reach the top ranks of gamers, and lady Fate dealt you a shitty hand in jealousy." Gacha King spoke in a comforting tone. "To be honest, I'm kinda jealous myself, to see you grow in skill that quickly. If you're the future king of FPS gaming then I would have been the future king of luck-draw games."

"Wait... But weren't you cursed with shitty luck, like when you were in the intro of that game you were from?" Greg asked, a little confused by what the Gacha King said.

"LIES!" The Gacha King roared loudly in anger, before he then coughed in his hand to calm himself down from the generated outrage. "Sorry, kid. As I was saying, that was utter bull, whatever that game said. It was actually the other way around. Sure, I often got sucky draws from time to time, but damn, was I a lucky bastard. In most games, after enough time, I would have enough copies or whatever is needed, to get max ranks and levels for every possible character. I was INVITED to the Gacha World, because I wanted to see what kind of gacha game Japan would have made. Who would have thought that it was a world-transport plot?"

The Gacha King then shook his head. "Either way, that's not the point." Gacha King continued. "As much as I want to strangle the fucker who wasted your life and your awesome talents, until he chokes on his own blood and saliva, I can't do that without causing quite the commotion. So I'll opt for the other option, giving you another life, one where you'll get the glory you deserve. Tell me, are you familiar with the term 'Isekai'?"

"Of course. You must have saw my life. I'm quite interested in the fandoms, but not truly to the degree that I'm a pure otaku. After all, I do play for the college's soccer team, as one of their midfielders." Greg replied back. "You're going to be sending me to a different world, I get that. But what are you going to do as well?"

"Since you're a fan of RPG gaming in your younger years, before you refocused to FPS gaming..." Gacha King answered back. "I'm going to implement something like that, with the newfound power that allows me to bless souls with my own kind of gifts. But since you're the first guy to come up, and you're a potential gaming legend taken away by cruel fate, I've made this gift a special one."

He then lifted his hand again, as it glowed in a rainbow aura, as the aura snaked towards Greg, entering through where his heart would be, worming its way in, as Greg felt nothing but a feeling of power as the aura entered his body. After a while, the aura disappeared, as the Gacha King crossed his arms.

"Now... Repeat after me. 'Status'." Gacha King instructed the soul before him.

"'Status'." Greg repeated after him, as a half-opaque status screen appeared in his vision, almost frightening him, and forcing him to take a step back.

 **Name: Greg Ishitori**

 **Level: 0**

 **Title: Gacha King's Successor**

 **HP: N/A (Regen: 0/min)**

 **MP: N/A (Regen: 0/min)**

 **STR: N/A**

 **MAG: N/A**

 **AGI: N/A**

 **DEF: N/A**

 **INT: N/A**

 **WIS: N/A**

 **LUK: N/A**

 **SUM: N/A**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Money(In Gold): Currency Unknown/0 (0)**

 **Gems: 0**

 **Skill Points: 0**

Greg was a little happy to find that he has the typical RPG character sheet and status screen, although he did notice a few unique elements here and there, including Gold and Gems, and that all of his basic attributes were N/A as of now, and he already has a title.

Speaking of which...

"Uh, Gacha King? What's with the title?" Greg asked. "Successor of the Gacha King? Am I really going to have such a nice title?"

The Gacha King smiled, as he rested his hands on the transformed Gacha Sword, as the tip of the blade was standing on the platform he was on.

"It's one part of the compensation that I wanted to give you." Gacha King cheerfully answered back. "And, I bet that you noticed that there were several things that aren't explained yet. So I'll do so now. Note why there are things like Gold and Gems, and the familiar stat of SUM or Summon is there? And why your title is exactly as it reads? Because being the kind and fair deity I am, I am willing to make you my honoured successor to my powers of Gacha Summoning."

"What!? Really?" Greg asked, a little excited about the prospect of summoning powerful beings with the use of Gacha Summoning.

"I kid you not. Gold is self-explanatory. It's currency for stuff for purchasing upgrades and giving your dear summons a nice good Awakening to break their old limits and form new ones. Since I don't know jack about the currency in the world you might land up in, I'm putting two separate currency types, which you can exchange between." Gacha King explained, before he raised a hand out, as a shining diamond that radiated rainbow colours appeared in his hand, almost the size of his palm. "Gems however... They fall in the group of loot drops, except they are far rarer than gear at times. You use these gems to upgrade as well, and bring about Awakenings, but you know its main use is to Gacha until your Gem reserves are bone dry, huh?"

The Gacha King then desummoned the Gem in his hand, as he continued his little lecture about what new mechanics that Greg will have access to.

"And since you're going to be likely to have the same set of Summons like I do, it wouldn't be fair to just let them have elemental attacks and a skill." Gacha King replied. "No... To allow you to utilise their full potential, I have tweaked the system a little, so that there is something called Affection. Consider it kind of like the relationship gauges that you find in several games, mostly dating sims. As you fill your Summons with Affection, by doing several things, like using their abilities and having a nice little chat with them, you'll gain passive bonuses, perks, and skills fitting for the theme of the character. And if you're close enough with your summons, you can actually summon them to be like your party members, except they will never die, no matter what would happen to them. Even gods will find it impossible to banish whatever Summon you bring to your side."

"Continuing on, we have the stats. Don't be fooled by what you see in your status, because those basic stats cannot be tweaked with the use of attribute points. No, we're following the same principles of having five ways to expand your parameters. First, we have the self-explanatory HP path, which will greatly increase your HP points with each point added into it. Next up is the PWR path, short for Power, which will equally boost MAG and STR stats, since you're going to be stronger in both magical and physical combat, with extra power flowing through you. The third path is the DEF path, which will increase your Defence Stats. Just because there's no DEF stat before in Gacha World, doesn't mean you'll have to suffer the same thing. Second-last is the SUM path, which despite its name, actually increases three stats at a time, INT, WIS, and obviously, SUM. And last up is the LUK path. You increase that stuff, and you'll get more lucky, which benefits in Gacha Summoning and real-life events."

"So I guess that's all I can say." The Gacha King finished off his 'tutorial'. "Like I said, I'm not exactly used to this new system, which is a hybrid between the one I am used to, and the typical RPG system, so experiment with it, and do your best, I guess. Just remember, I only became Gacha King from Gacha Summoner, because I actually toiled and strived to reach the heavens themselves with my strength. Don't rely too much on your power or your luck, because you'll need both to rise to the top of the world."

"I understand, Gacha King." Greg nodded, as he went down on a knee in respect. "I won't make you regret for making me your possible successor."

"Good to see that my new student is so eager to get started. Maybe in time, you'll become the Gacha King when I decide to retire from this dimensional journey." Gacha King smiled. "Until then, do your best, and show the world you're going to be in, the overwhelming power that is Gacha. Now, one last thing I have to give you. Ellie, COME!"

Suddenly, there was a burst of rainbow light beside the Gacha King's head, as it faded to reveal a large fairy, who was quite mature in age, and had a golden crown on her head, that had a rainbow star gem on the front of it. She had lavender butterfly pixie wings, and her entire body was covered by a royal rainbow dress that had large frills. She had long flowing gradient hair, from platinum on top of her head, to yellow on the tips. She had several different coloured hairclips on the sides of her head, each in pairs, and her eyes were rainbow on the irises, and her pupils had white stars in the centre of them.

As the fairy, Ellie, noticed her summoning, she immediately turned around, as she pouted cutely, and immediately bashed her arms rapidly against the side of the Gacha King's head.

"You stupid King!" Ellie squawked in a high-pitched and melodious tone. "Why did you go and leave me back there!? I thought you were going to take me with me from the beginning, you big meanie!"

"Stop! Ahaha! You're tickling me, Ellie! Please! I give! I give!" Gacha King laughed heartily, as the tiny fists were truly tickling him. "You've beat me at last, oh great RNG goddess!"

Ellie then stopped, before she then smiled triumphantly.

"Good! That'll teach you to mess with me again!" Ellie puffed her chest out in pride.

"Lesson learned, Ellie. How could I make a cutie like you mad again? I'm a man of morals, you know!" Gacha King replied back, before he then turned Ellie around to see Greg. "Ellie, meet Greg Ishitori. You're going to be his companion during his trip in the world."

"Wha!?" Greg cried out in shock. "You can't possibly mean that... No, I must politely refuse. Ellie, you should be with the Gacha King."

"And I don't wanna leave you, Gacha King!" Ellie exclaimed as well, as she was torn by her master's words. "I want to stay with you, and explore the rest of the worlds with you."

"Don't be stubborn." Gacha King scolded Ellie, with a wagging finger, although he was smiling to assure her as well. "You know that there's a reason why I need you to be by my successor's side. And don't act like that. To see you this heartbroken about this, hurts me even more. I can't stand to leave my poor little Ellie in such a cruel world. So I have made this."

Gacha King then snapped his fingers, as a door small enough for Ellie to pass through appeared in front of the fairy.

"I'll give you the skill needed to allow you to make this doorway, so that you can switch between us in a flash, Ellie." Gacha King told his fairy. "This way, you won't be away from me for long, and when Greg will need you, you'll be there in a heartbeat. So please, help Greg out, as you have in the past."

Ellie remained silent, as she was conflicted as to whether she wanted to go, since she is happy to help Greg, but she's so unwilling to part away from her dear Gacha King, before she then made up her choice.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Greg." Ellie said, before she then raised her hand out. "I'm Ellie, the Elemental Fairy, and the Goddess of RNG. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ellie." Greg responded back, as he placed a finger in Ellie's hand, as she shook it gently. "I'm counting on you to take care of me, just like you did with the Gacha Summoner."

"I... I won't disappoint you either!" Ellie shouted back with a grin. "But if I'm going to go, I rather not look like the queen of the world... Let me change into a more suitable form..."

Ellie then transformed herself in a flash of white light, as her form melded into a new one, as it was revealed that her long hair was turned into twin-pigtails, and her pixie wings have shrunked greatly, as well as her regal dress turning into a simple one, with a skirt and top, tied together by a large purple bow, and she had long white socks and small shoes on her legs and feet. She also looked much more childish, fitting that of a typical fairy.

"There we go!" Ellie replied, in her new form. "Now then, Greg, let's have a great adventure together, shall we?"

"Yes! We shall!" Greg yelled in enthusiasm.

"Very well." Gacha King said, as he immediately raised his sword, and carved the shape of a door in the air with it, as the carving in space turned into a large door. "Step through this door, Greg Ishitori, and live another life filled with adventure and fame! And remember, no matter how hard things may be, and no matter where you are, know that hope lasts forever, and you have me to take care of you in bleak times!"

Greg nodded, before he then opened it, and entered the bright white space inside of it, as he faded from the void, with Ellie behind him.

"Good luck, my successor..." Gacha King said to no-one in particular. "Welcome to your second life, a life that you will finally have dominion and control over, not damned fate..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Gregory Fatum, The Heir of House Fatum

* * *

After a moment of light and silence, he soon found himself being in a bed, as the blankets felt so warm and nice wrapping around his body.

As soon as he found himself in another place, instead of the purple void of the afterlife, he immediately rose up into a sitting position, as he took a look around his entire room, from one end to the other.

From his observations, he could easily tell that he was within the typical noble bedroom, as his bed was a large full-sized one, and he had a large and snug aqua-blue cotton blanket over him. The bed boards were made out of polished oak, with several sculpted tips on the corners. Around him was large velvet carpets on either side of his bed, several candle-lit lampstands for the night, a large wardrobe closet for his clothes, and several banners draped on the tops of the walls, all of assorted colours. Nearby him was a large table that was stacked with several parchments and paper piles, and a ink quill pen dipped in a black ink bottle. He could see the sunlight shine in a muffled manner through the high-quality curtains that were covering the one large window to the outside world.

As soon he immediately moved off his bed, he felt a strange sensation, as if he was controlling a body that wasn't his own. Simply raising himself up felt slightly different, but it didn't disturb him too much. However, it was a different story when he got off his bed. First of all, he noticed that he has shrunken down considerably, as he was now 1.40m instead of the 1.8m he had in his later years of his life. And his movement felt more wild and uncontrolled than he was used to.

Considering the changes to his body, he immediately walked around, clad in nothing but his blue comfy pyjamas, which covered his legs, chest and arms, trying to find a mirror to see what he has become. After having looked around for the mirror, he immediately flipped open the wardrobe, as he saw the massive collection of outfits he had, ranging from the standard casual tunic and leather boots, to the extremely posh coat and polished shoes, to his standard training gear, consisting of a more rough and durable tunic, and padded leggings.

When he checked the mirror on the other side of one of the doors, he was surprised to see his new appearance, the new person that he has become.

Greg was now much more younger than the fresh 21 years of adulthood, and turned into a 10-Year old boy, who looked quite European, except his facial shape is still more of the shape of a Asian's. His body was much more muscular and refined than his original body, who have seen a fair balance between exercise and relaxation that gave him a fair amount of muscles and faint pecs. In contrast, even at 10-Years old, he could feel his own six-pack has been formed. He now had short brown hair that shined under the sunlight gently, and his eyes were green.

"What... So this is really true..." Greg muttered to himself, as he confirmed that he has reincarnated. "Although... why am I in a different body?"

Suddenly one of the opaque windows that would act as his system, appeared in his face, except, instead of being the typical blue, the window was all lavender, with gold tips on the corners.

 **Oi. You can see this right?** The window said. **It's me, Gacha King. I've tweaked the system a little to talk to you for a while. Just speak to me, and I'll be able to interpret on the other side. By the way, I've been hailing you for a while, but you haven't been receiving me, so I waited a while. You used to the new body you got?**

"Sort of." Greg answered back, as he wiggled his arm to prove his point. "It's quite easy to regain my reflexes, compared to what I imagined it would take.

 **Hah. I see. Surprising that you got used to that body quickly. The fitness of your former body and this new body is more or less the same, except your body is far older, and this spanking new one is only 10 years of age. Speaking of which, let me tell you why you haven't woke up in your body, or become recently born in the world.**

The window then disappeared for a while, as Greg interpreted it for silence from the Gacha King.

 **I don't know if you're going to like this, but I may have had to tweak the history of this world a little, even with what little control I have there, in order to give you this body. In fact, let's just say... I gave you a preset character. Have a look at your stats, and then I'll tell you more.**

Greg only nodded, as he immediately opened his status screen with the respective thought.

 **Name: Gregory Fatum (Greg Ishitori)**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title: Gacha King's Successor**

 **HP: 200/200 (5/min)**

 **MP: 50/50**

 **STR: 10 (5+5)**

 **MAG: 5**

 **AGI: 10 (5 + 5)**

 **DEF: 5**

 **INT: 10 (5 + 5)**

 **WIS: 10 (5 + 5)**

 **LUK: 65 (5 + 60)**

 **SUM: 5**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Money: 10 gold coins (1000000 gold)**

 **Gems: 0**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Traits: Blessing of Fate (+10 Luck, Raising Luck only needs 1 AP), Master Swordsman's Heir(+5 STR, +5 AGI, +50% training speed for AGI and STR), Master Sorceress's Heir (+5 INT, +5 WIS, +50% training speed for INT and WIS)**

"Woah... So there's passive bonuses in traits..." Greg said. "But wait, 'Gregory Fatum', is that my new name?"

 **Sorry, can't change it. I created him as your perfect vessel.** Gacha King answered back. **But look on the bright side, at least your luck skyrocketed to absurd amounts. And you have a good basic stat balance, thanks to those traits relating to your lineage. But first, I would like for you to clench your teeth. It won't hurt, but you're going to feel like your innards are being picked and scoured clean.**

"Wait, what do you mean-" Greg complained, before he immediately fell onto his knees, and clutched his head, as he felt like that he was losing his grip on the physical world, as the flowing information through his head was tearing him apart, fortunately without much pain.

Greg could see the past that his body has lived. House Fatum was one of the noble households that were more closer to the commonfolk population than most others, but they were still a respectable force. He remembered how his 'father' was a general who has rarely lost a battle, and never let many of his men die a vain and pointless death. His 'mother' was one of the most powerful magicians in the kingdom, and was part of the religious order that swore to protect the lives of the innocent and the misunderstood with their own power.

All that and more, as he flashed through the 10 years of his vessel's life, as he was given a decent education, and was trained to prepare for his coming ceremony of turning into a proper adventurer into the unknown, in two year's time..

After he has absorbed all of the memories, Greg immediately stood up, as he shook his head as if he was shaking something off it.

"Hoo... That was quite mind-blowing, in more of the literal sense..." Greg huffed.

 **Damn right. Glad to see you haven't gone ca-ca crazy from everything you have learned about your new life. So tell me, what did you learn?**

"I'm a lucky bastard. A very lucky one." Greg stated. "Being the son of a great mage and a powerful swordsman general? That is really goddamn overwhelming, if you tell me."

 **And that advantage will break the back of rationality, once you get to dealing with the Gacha aspect. Soon you'll be calling down divine thunder, killing even gods with a stab in the back, and laughing off even the greatest of spells, once you get the ball rolling. Hell, keep on going and you'll actually be enough to become my successor, should I choose to retire on that very moment.**

"Jesus..." Greg muttered, as he looked at himself. "But I shouldn't get arrogant, because the bigger their ego, the harder they fall, right?"

 **Not the exact quote, Gregory. But close enough. This is nothing like what I've been through. My luck and skill barely scraped me by in the Gacha World. This world makes the Gacha World seem like a joke. The only real threat was Goddess Ellie when she was insane from the damn Corruption, and of course, the times where I had extradimensional enemies. That's only because I have had my Gacha Summons fight for me most of the time. You don't get the same treatment, so fight like you're surviving on the damn thread. I didn't have you become my first candidate, just so that you could go and get yourself killed, 'k? Because I'm going to do the unspeakables to whoever is involved with it. You're that precious to me, got it? Crystal!?**

Greg was surprised to hear what the Gacha King thought of him, as he slowly nodded. "Cry... Crystal." Greg responded back softly.

 **Good. Now then, I know that you know what the stats mean, but just to make sure you do, let me recap.**

 **STR: You need that to wield heavy and strong crap, and hit like a goddamn truck. However, this is only the physical aspect, as empowering your magic goes to the next stat we will talk about. You train this by pushing your own physical limits, whether it be your own muscles or your stamina itself.**

 **MAG: This is the magical aspect of power. You raise this up, you make your magic burn, freeze, shock, cut and etc., harder and stronger. You will be needing this, because sometimes, exploiting weaknesses with elemental spells could be a life-saver in the right times. You train this by doing lots and lots of magic practising, and it doesn't always have to be with casting spells. There are other ways, like meditating and focusing your mana around your surroundings.**

 **AGI: This is speed by another name, the more you have in this stat, the faster you will be. This also relates to how fast you can react and dodge, so that it makes bigger attacks that would hurt a lot miss you completely. I'd suggest making this your second focused stat, if you're afraid of facing the overpowered before you can get on their level. Training this? Get running and dodging, so that your reflexes grow and your inner engine will output more speed for you.**

 **DEF: There will be no resistance stat, because magical and physical defence is merged here. This is very much self-explanatory, so I'll just tell you how to train it. Get hit by either form of attack, survive, rinse and repeat.**

 **INT: You noticed that MAG is the magical attack stat instead of this? That's because this is one of the 'prerequisite stats' and this relates to spells. You need this up if you're going after the big guns. But it does have a broken second effect, and that's making you learn faster, i.e faster stat growths. It's harder to raise than the others through natural training, as you need to learn all kinds of stuff and remember it into your long-term memories, but you get this up, getting world-breaking stats will become a piece of cake.**

 **WIS: This is more or less the same RPG stat you use, it gives you more MP regen. It is trained the same way as INT, since they are hand-in-hand in what they relate to: Magic. So I won't tell you more.**

 **LUK: This is more or less the stat you use to determine your possibilities in a situation mostly dominated by that very concept. It gives you more crit, gets you better chances to get better items, and increases your chances of getting something rare, whether it be a unique monster, special-grade weaponry, or a skill that is a rare mutation of one that is already known. But with the Gacha System, it determines your chances of getting certain rarity grades of Summons, and also increases the chance of Gem and Ticket Drops.**

 **SUM: This is the Summon stat, which is the only unique stat that only you have. It basically boosts the damage output of the summons by a certain percentage and a fixed amount.**

 **And that's about it. Just so you know, when I talk to you like this, you will always get my messages in these kinds of boxes, and they're directly sent to your eyes, not your mind. So don't be fooled by hallucinations/illusions, because this box can only be known and sent by yours truly. And when we talk, I will utilise Luni's little trick of stopping time, until we finish off the conversation, and then time will start again.**

"I see. Thank you very much, Gacha King. You have given me so much, and I have so little to offer..." Greg thanked his saviour back with gratitude.

 **Don't be. Pals like us should help each other out. If you want to pay me back, just live and make it to the pinnacle of strength. That's all I ask for. I'm going to be letting you do your own thing, but I'll keep a close eye in case something tries to screw everything I have done on you over. Ta-ta for now, kid!**

The decorated lavender system boxes disappeared, as Greg immediately heard a knock on the door, just as he has dressed himself in casual attire.

"Come in..." Greg told whoever was on the other side of the door.

When the door opened, a young girl with innocent blue eyes, and long brown straight hair that flowed down the back of her head like a waterfall, entered the room. She seemed to be quite younger than Greg himself, and so he could deduce that the new visitor must be his own younger sister, or "Gregory's" to start with. She was dressed up in a small silver frilly dress that covered her body.

"Brother? Are you ready yet?" The girl asked in a energetic tone. "Daddy and Mommy want to meet with you!"

"Ah, that's right, my little sister." Greg answered back in the calmest tone he could muster, to avoid exposing himself as being someone other than Gregory Fatum. "Eluna, don't forget to study up Aryllian history, or you'll end up like me when I was younger."

"Bleh!" Eluna stuck her tongue out childishly. "I want to spend more time with brother! If I study and study, then brother will never get the time to play with me, like all the other brothers do, right?"

Greg immediately placed a hand on Eluna's head, as he patted it slowly and lovingly. "Now now, it's actually quite the other way around. As your big brother, I should know better than you, and what's good for you. So be a good little sister, and study, and I'll promise that I'll take you out to the fun places you have been waiting so long to go to."

Eluna only blushed slightly on the cheeks, as the nine-year old seemed to be a little shy about being petted by her own brother.

"Right then, let's go!" Greg said, as he thought about the experiences he is going to have. _'And onto a new adventure...!'_

He then left the room, as he shut the door behind him, walking into the entirely new world, Arylia.


End file.
